The Secret of Unicorn Blood
by Paige Worsley
Summary: Harry has the weirdest dream and something strange and unexpected happens in Snape's class


The Secret of the Unicorn Blood **The Secret of the Unicorn Blood **

The unicorn galloped away in the distance. "Wait," cried a little boy. "Please wait, I need you." The unicorn turned her head and looked at the boy with a solemn expression on her face, tears glistened in her sparkling crystal clear eyes. "Please wait," cried the little boy. "Don't worry I know who you really are. I can help you." The unicorn thrust herself forwards with great sadness and galloped away. 

"Potter! Did you hear me?" Harry woke up and rubbed his eyes only too see Snape glaring at him. He had fell asleep in Potions. "Now Potter answer my question," Snape said cruelly. "OUCH!" cried Harry as he felt a sharp twang of pain on his scar. "Yes of course Ouch is the main component that makes the Swelling Solution Green. Thank you Potter for that sudden spark of brilliance." Snape said sarcastically. 

"No! It's just that my scar is hurti." Harry stopped, he didn't trust Snape. "I mean I need to go see Madame Pomfrey." "Well then go Potter, no ones stopping you." 

Harry rushed over to Madame Pomfreys office he knocked on the door. "Yes." Harry heard Dumbledore's mystical voice through the door. "Professor Dumbledore is Madame Pomfrey there?" Harry yelled because the door was quite thick and he didn't want to repeat himself a million times. Dumbledore swung the door open and almost hit Harry's face. "Sorry Harry! Madame Pomfrey? Oh she's writing up a list of healing potions she needs to send Snape. I told her I'd substitute for her. Now what's the problem?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.  
Harry started at the beginning "Ok... Well you see in Potions Class I had the weirdest dream...."  
Dumbledore chuckled, "You fell asleep in Potions Class," Dumbledore half laughed, half groaned. "Harry, Harry, Harry. You're such a... " Dumbledore saw the perplexed expression on Harry's face. "Sorry for interrupting Harry, go on."  
Harry blushed. "As I was saying I had the weirdest dream. There was this boy, he looked a lot like me but you see he had no scar and he..."  
"ALBUS!" cried a strong female voice. "Its Madame Pomfrey."Dumledore explained. "Looks like she's done making up that list, you should tell her your problem."  
Madame Pomfrey rushed into the room and glanced at Harry. "You again!" It was now Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts and his last 4 years at the school of witchcraft and wizardry had been full of injuries. She quickly carried Harry into one of the patients bed and stuck a thermometer in his mouth. "Now what is it this time?" Harry spat the thermometer out. "Well you see I had this dream and..."  
"Is this a hospital or a dream interpretation office. Now what's the problem," boomed Madame Pomfrey.  
"Uh well, never mind," Harry scowled. "I better get back to Potions," Harry sighed. 

"Alright Harry but are you sure nothing is wrong," Madame Pomfrey asked. Harry lied "No I'm fine." Madame Pomfrey frowned at him but went on. "Okay then if your going back to Potions could you please deliver this note to Serveus." Harry grabbed the note and walked SLOWLY back to Potions. When he finally got to the classroom there was nobody in there. Harry smiled, he must of missed Potions class. Then he frowned, now he had to be alone with Snape so he could deliver that stupid note. 

"Uh.. Professor Snape," Harry gulped. "I have a note for you, its from Madame Pomfrey." Harry scanned the classroom, no sign of Snape. He stepped into the classroom and gulped for the second time. Being alone with Snape was worse than fighting Lord Voldemort. Well, almost. He still couldn't see Snape, where the heck was he? "Snape.. I mean Professor Snape are you here," yelled Harry feebly. Snape stepped out of a room on the side of the classroom. "Ah, Potter finally decided to come to class." Snape smiled the evilest smile Harry had ever seen and stepped towards him. "I see you have something for me, I'll take that." Harry shivered, Snape seemed way meaner than usual. Suddenly Harry heard an enchantment being whispered and his legs flew together and something covered his eyes. He tried to speak but not even a squeak came out. Harry felt himself being lifted up and thrown across the room. What's happening he thought to himself. Suddenly he hit a metal wall, the wind was blown out of him and everything went dark. 

  



End file.
